The Lady of the Night and the Mystery Continent
by thefl4m1ng0ne
Summary: A girl was killed. Zidane followed the killers. He was taken to a secret continent that is mechanically advanced. Please R&R.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters, places, or elements.  
: (  
  
The Lady of the Night and the  
Mystery Continent  
  
1  
Burmecia- 1 century ago  
"No! No! Ahh! No!" screamed a girl in fear. "Kill her." said a cold voice  
of a man. "Sir?! Are you sure?! Afterall she's-" "I know who she is! You  
don't think I know she's her? Well?" said the man. "Very well sir." Said a  
soldier in full platemail. The armor was a crimson color. He plunged a  
spear into the girl as she said, pointing at the man: "You will suffer in  
hell for all eternity! You will pay for this! You will!" her arm then fell  
limp to her side as blood trickled over the marble floor. "Let's leave."  
Said the man as he turned to go to the door. It was raining, as always in  
Burmecia. Two Burmecian soldiers came to stop the man. Their rat-like  
bodies gave them the advantage and the size of their spears giving them  
distance to attack. But the man was too powerful. He closed his eyes and  
turned around. The two soldiers leaped into the air and came crashing down  
on-nothing! The man was gone. He had suddenly disappeared. As suddenly he  
was gone, he had re-appeared behind them. "Die filthy, vile rats!" he  
shouted, then blasted them both from behind with a spell. He had yelled,  
Ultimase. A spell comprised of darkness and evil. A spell that was so  
powerful, so destructive, it was blocked off to all. A large ball of black  
energy engulfed the two Burmecians. "Hah Hah Ha! Listen to their screams of  
pain! Such agony! It gives me, pleasure. Hahahahahahahahahaha!" he yelled  
before walking off into the night.  
  
There it is. Makes me feel all warm inside! My first chap. Well Zidane  
comes in soon. So does a few new characters... mwahahaha! Please R&R! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters, places, or elements.  
: (  
  
The Lady of the Night and the  
Mystery Continent  
  
2  
Lindblum- present day  
"Do you see the target?" "No, but I expect she'll arrive soon. Wait! Here  
she comes!" "Excellent. Move to the position." "Yes sir!" Two men were  
talking to each other on radios. One was on a building. The other was  
secluded at base. The man on the building had a large gun. He jumped to a  
balcony. he ran to the edge of the balcony and dove off. He pulled his gun  
up and fired. He landed on the ground and began running towards a small  
airship.  
  
Zidane was walking along a road towards a diner. He had a beer and then  
head to the cable cars. "Man my life is crap without her. Why!? Garnet  
why!?" he yelled out. He sat on a bench and began to cry. "Pull yourself  
together Zidane! Crying! She's just a girl!" he shouted to himself. But  
she's not like other girls, he thought. He got up and walked towards a big  
building. He could barely see something, no, someone diving off the  
building. The man hit the ground and began running towards an airship. He  
thought, man that was weird. Suddenly there was screaming around him. he  
saw the ripped up body of a girl laying on the ground. "What the hell!?" He  
pulled out two daggers and began towards the ship. "You get back here!" he  
yelled jumping onto a bag. He cut one of the ropes and it flung up into the  
air. He jumped off and landed on the airship. He rolled when he hit. He  
stood up and looked around. "What's going on!? Why'd you kill her!?" Zidane  
yelled looking for someone. "Shut up!" yelled a girl with dark hair.  
"What!? What's going on!?" Zidane asked. "Its none of your concern!" The  
girl then produced a pistol and shot Zidane's shoulder. He slowly blanked  
out into unconsciousness. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters, places, or elements. : (

The Lady of the Night and the Mystery Continent

**3**

Cassedy walked through a tunnel. She was in a large building. It was the main operations and training facilities in Daresold Machin. She walked closer and closer to the mission objective. She must seek out the one called Zidane, and eliminate him. She didn't want to do this. She had killed many in the past, but none she knew. She knew his name, what he looked like, where he lived, and other important things about him. How could she, Cassedy Wright, kill this Zidane Tribal? How she would do this, she did not know. But one thing was for sure, she wouldn't get in deep with this man. How very wrong she was...

Cassedy made towards a large room. Grunts, blasts, and clangs were coming from it. The training room. Where a person would be trained in martial arts, gun handling, samurai training, and explosive and potentially deadly "assassins" weapons training. Cassedy walked in. she was unaware of the attacker, but she stopped a dart from resting in her skull. The attacker walked up. "Hello Cassedy." "Hello Artemis," she said with a British accent, "how are you doing?" "I'm fine. Still keen on those reflexes, eh? Nice block. I suppose they'll want you to kill Zidane. He escaped and I guess you're the best we have." He said with a smile. "What?! He escaped? How? When? Where's he going now?" she almost screamed. "Calm down. If anyone can find him its you, I know it. Relax. He's heading somewhere towards the Lamanta." "The Lamanta! He'll be killed! How am I supposed to relax, when my target is going to the Turtle King?!" She said hysterically. "He's been known to get out of all sorts of trouble, and is a decent fighter. So just calm down, and take a rest." He said smiling. "You can calm down. As for me, I'm training for the battle at hand. I'll need some help too. You can come Artemis, and Raven and Jack. Go tell Jack. I'll talk to Raven." She walked off.

1 Hour Earlier

Zidane sat in a cell. He thought about his situation. Clearly he had seen too much or something. Why else would they hold him in a cell? He surveyed the cell. It was a large, cylindrical room. He spotted a small butter knife on a table. He grabbed it and stuck it in his pocket. He sat, thinking, for a while. How can I get out of here? He thought. He stood up and called to the guard. "Hey! Come here real quick!" he called to him. "What are you up to?" the guard said moving closer to him. Now is the time to use the butter knife, he thought. He grabbed the guard's arm and stabbed his neck. Zidane grabbed the keys and unlocked his cell. He searched the guard for any weapons. He found one of things the killers had, a gun he thought they had called it. He put it away in his pocket and found a knife. Now this is something he was used too! Zidane walked down a hallway and through a door. Where am I? He thought. He walked slowly behind some guys. They some of the gun-things too. He carefully and quietly grabbed one of the guys and slit his throat. Good, the other hasn't noticed, he thought. He grabbed the guy and stabbed him in the chest. Although not before he let out a scream. "What was that?!" Zidane heard from around a corner. He ran away from the people. A man walked around the corner. He saw Zidane running from the bodies. "Get him!" he yelled. Both people started shooting. "What the hell is this?! Some sort of magic?!" he yelled, dodging gunfire. He jumped down an open chute, and slid down to a smaller room. He then heard something he had been dreading. An alarm. He had been reported as "escaped." "Damn!" he yelled. He ran towards the only door. He was in a city. It was dark, night of course, and raining. He stared at the flashing lights and many people on the paved streets. He saw large, mechanical things driving around. A man walked up to him. He was wearing black leather clothes, and a helmet. "Hello Zidane. Welcome to Daresold." He said. He then shot Zidane in the arm. "Ahhg!" Zidane screamed. His vision was blurring. He began to totter in place. He fell on his side and slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
